


The last one you've ever loved

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another version of events after The Fall. Will confesses his love for Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last one you've ever loved

**Author's Note:**

> remember a scene in Savage Grace where Hugh was lying in bed after a night with Eddie? switch places and change Eddie into Hannibal ;)

It was an hour after the sunrise. Hannibal’s head was placed comfortably on the soft pillow in a white pillowcase with tassels. One of the man’s arms was under the pillow, while the other was on his chest. His eyelids twitched in his sleep.

Will was settled half-naked, in only a pair of pyjama pants, in an armchair next to the bed and his eyes were focused on the regular rise and fall of Hannibal’s chest. Lecter’s breathing was soothing for Will.

A minute, then another, Graham watched the man in bed, while the sun wandered higher above the horizon and promised a hot day outside. The weather had been like that since they arrived and, although Will loved swimming and drinking the fresh cocktails Hannibal made, he couldn’t imagine not experiencing winter again.

A gentle breeze caressed the curtains in the windows. The wind played with Hannibal’s hair and then disappeared.

Lecter opened his eyes and looked directly at Will. He was about to withdraw the hand from under the pillow but Will stopped him with a murmur of disapproval. He didn’t want Hannibal to get up; he wanted the man to keep lying there, peaceful and unruffled by the world.

Will shifted slightly in the chair and stroked his cheek, lost in thought.

How many times had he looked at Hannibal like he was the last thing he was seeing before he died? How many times was Hannibal aware of his eyes on him?

All the memories from before and the one he was only about to make in the future came to Will and mixed together. He wasn’t able to distinguish when a particular event took place but he was certain time stretched backwards and forwards, conjoining them for ever.

However, this time Hannibal was looking at him, too. It wasn’t one-sided and Will wasn’t observing in secret. There was no need or place to hide and he simply kept his eyes on Hannibal – his shirtless torso, armpit with less hair than Will had, Lecter’s nipple, darker than his own. Will sighed.

“I love you.” The words were uttered with affection, but softly. They simply flew out of Will’s mouth, calm and illuminating.

“It’s the first time you’ve said it to me.” Hannibal pointed out. He wasn’t offended or surprised.

“I know.”

“Do you mean it?” Lecter asked.

“You don’t believe me?”

There was a short pause. Will knew the question wasn’t supposed to be an insult, only curiosity taking over.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Hannibal observed.

“I do. I mean it. I love you.” Will confirmed but did not move from the chair.

The men kept staring at each other.

“Is it the first time you’ve ever said it?” Hannibal questioned further.

“No.” This time Will snorted because the answer seemed obvious to him.

“Is it the first time you mean it?” Hannibal clarified the question. He knew Will must have said the words to some people in his life but the mere words were not a proof of anything.

“You ask too many questions.” Will remarked and rubbed his eyes. He felt like sleep didn’t leave him completely, only allowed a break so that this conversation could happen. “It would make you elated if I told you this is the first time I meant it.” Will stated, rather than asked.

“Well, love isn’t a stray. It shouldn’t come from hand to hand. It shouldn’t be a form of payment for anything.” The observation made Will cringe. He waited with his confession long enough to make sure he meant it and now Hannibal was lecturing him on the weight of those words.

“I can walk out through this door, right now. I don’t owe you anything.”

“And would you still love me?” Hannibal asked as if he didn’t mind Will leaving, as long as he remained in his heart.

“That’s exactly what I meant. I love you, Hannibal. No take backs.”

Hannibal lifted his arm that was placed on his chest, inviting Will to join him in bed. Graham smiled and stood up from the chair. He lay down, next to Hannibal, with his head on the man’s hairy chest. Hannibal embraced him and closed his eyes.

“I don’t need to be the first person you’ve ever loved. I only want to be the last.” He whispered and drifted off. Will nodded gently and joined him in the dreamland.


End file.
